KURONEKO
by eternalkuro
Summary: Jaejoong, seekor kucing hitam dari dunia sihir pergi ke dunia manusia untuk mencari penyihirnya yang sudah lama menghilang. Saat terbangun, Jaejoong berada di dalam pelukan seorang namja yang memiliki bau yang sama dengan si penyihir. /YunJae/Shounen-ai/BL/ Remake dari manga.


Title: **KURONEKO**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong (YunJae), Kim Junsu (penyihir Xiah)

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Romance

**Warning:** BL, Shounen-ai

**Note:** remake dari manga **KURONEKO: The Black Cat's Love Suit ©Takamiya Satoru **

Kalimat yang di-_**italic **_itu Jaejoong POV atau dialog Jaejoong dalam wujud kucing

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Apa kau tahu dunia sihir? Itu adalah surga dimana tidak ada hal buruk terjadi dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bersedih. Para penyihir dan kucing hitam mereka hidup bahagia bersama. _**

**_Tapi, beberapa waktu yang lalu penyihirku pergi dan tidak pernah kembali, aku heran kemana dia pergi? _**

**_._**

**_._**

"Dia berada di dunia manusia. Tampaknya dia sudah meninggal dan terlahir kembali sebagai manusia"

"Miaaw"

_"Dunia manusia, tempat dimana hal buruk terjadi di sana?"_

"Benar, tempat yang dipenuhi hal-hal buruk"

_"Mengerikan, aku harus menyelamatkan penyihirku. Bisakah kau membantuku penyihir Xiah?"_

"Aku bisa membantumu menemukan kembali penyihirmu"

_"Aku akan membawa kembali penyihirku"_

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirimmu ketempatnya, tapi kau hanya memiliki batas waktu satu minggu untuk bisa membawanya kembali"

.

.

_Hangat_

_Perasaan nyaman ini, bau ini, aku mengenalinya. Ini adalah bau penyihirku, penyihir U-know. Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan kembali pelukan penyihir U-know._

"Miaaawww"

_Siapa dia? Dia bukan penyihirku, aku tidak mengenalinya. Penyihir U-know tidak seperti ini, kenapa dia berbeda. Kenapa aku dipeluk namja aneh bermata mirip rubah seperti ini? _

"Apa? Siapa kau? Apa-apaan telingamu, dan bagaimana kau bisa di kamarku"

_Kenapa dia begitu panik dan menyebut-nyebut telingaku? Ada apa dengan telingaku? Eh~ aku menjadi manusia. Ah~ aku ingat apa yang penyihir Xiah katakan._

**_"Kucing tidak bisa berbicara, jadi aku akan menjadikanmu manusia" _**

_Ini keren sekali, aku menjadi manusia seperti penyihirku._

"Ayo kita ke kantor polisi, kau pasti penjahat. Entah bagaimana caranya kau masuk ke kamarku, aku yakin kau punya niat tertentu"

_Apa, dia tidak mengenaliku dan mengira aku orang jahat. Dia akan membawaku ke suatu tempat, tidak! _

"Hah? Kau salah, aku bukan orang jahat, aku hanya se..."

Belum sempat dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, seseorang langsung memotongnya.

"Yunho, Jaejoong. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepatlah mandi dan sarapan, kalian bisa terlambat ke sekolah"

_Siapa wanita itu? Kenapa dia mendekatiku? _

"Jaejoongie, berhentilah bermain-main dan memakai aksesoris yang aneh-aneh, kau itu namja" ucap si yeoja sambil menarik lembut telinga kucing Jaejoong.

_Jaejoong itu namaku ya? Keren. _

"Miaw, hehehehehe"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dengan wajah bodoh.

"Umma, apa dia tamu? Seenaknya saja dia tidur di kamarku dan memelukku" tanya Yunho dengan tangan menunjuk ke arah Jaejoong.

Yunho sedikit terkejut saat dirinya membuka mata, dia melihat seseorang berwajah cantik terlelap sambil memeluknya. Dan saat si cantik itu terbangun muncul sepasang telinga seperti kucing berwarna hitam di kepalanya, dan yang pasti Yunho tidak mengenalinya sama sekali.

_Penyihir U-know mengenali wanita itu rupanya. _

"Apa yang kau katakan, kau dan Jaejoong itu bersaudara"

_Eh, bersaudara? Aku dan penyihir U-know? _

Yunho sama terkejutnya dengan Jaejoong. Yunho merasa aneh, karena selama ini dia adalah anak tunggal, bagaimana mungkin dia memiliki saudara.

.

.

"Aku adalah kucing hitam milik penyihir U-know yang sudah lama pergi meninggalkanku, dan kata penyihir Xiah dia sudah meninggal dan terlahir kembali menjadi manusia. Aku meminta bantuan penyihir Xiah untuk bisa ke tempatnya dan dia mengirimku ke tempatmu, jadi aku datang kesini untuk membawamu pulang. Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?"

Jaejoong menjelaskan tujuannya datang ke tempat Yunho setelah mereka tiba di sekolah, entah apa yang terjadi, Jaejoong yang seekor kucing bisa berada di sekolah yang sama dengan Yunho, bahkan memakai seragam yang sama pula.

"Aku mengerti"

"Jadi kau akan pulang bersamaku?" mata Jaejoong berbinar senang.

"Jangan senang dulu, banyak hal aneh sering terjadi terjadi di sekitarku, jadi aku memahami ceritamu"

"Hal aneh?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hanya tidak seperti yang sekarang ini terjadi, aku rasa keluarga dan orang-orang di sekolahku sedang dikelabuhi"

"Itu adalah kekuatan sihir dari penyihir Xiah, dia bisa mengabulkan semua keinginan dengan sihirnya. Tidak ada hal yang tidak bisa dia lakukan, keren bukan?"

"Sama sekali tidak keren"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

Ding dong ding

"Ah~ sudah bel pertama, ayo kita masuk"

Yunho yang mendengar suara bel, langsung menuju kelasnya yang berbeda dengan Jaejoong dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

_Kenapa? Seharusnya Yunho adalah penyihirku, tapi kenpa aku merasa sedih saat dia tidak mengingatku._

_._

_._

"Yunho, sekolah sudah selesai"

Jaejoong langsung mendatangi kelas Yunho tepat setelah bel pulang berdering.

"Yeah, aku tahu"

"Aku sudah menunggu seharian agar kita bisa pulang bersama, tapi aku malah lebih suka jika kita pulang ke dunia sihir dan kita bersama seperti dulu"

Yunho tidak memperdulikan Jaejoong yang mengekorinya sambil terus berbicara tentang dunia sihir, hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu.

"Kenapa kita berhenti?"

"Kegiatan klub, jangan menggangguku dan tunggu aku jika kau ingin pulang bersamaku" ucap Yunho lalu setelahnya masuk ke dalam ruangan klub seni.

"Baikalah, aku akan menunggu sampai Yunho selesai, tapi aku bosan, apa aku masuk saja ya? Aku jadi penasaran"

GREEEKK

Jaejoong menggeser pintu ruang klub seni dan kemudian matanya membulat saat melihat sebuat siluet berputar mengelilingi tubuh Yunho.

"Miaw"

"Hey, jangan melompat seperti itu"

Yunho kaget saat Jaejoong melompat tiba-tiba ke arahnya. Mungkin karena Jaejoong adalah seekor kucing, makanya dia hobi melompat tiba-tiba.

"Tadi itu sangat indah, apa itu?"

"Gambar yang keluar dari kanvas" Yunho menjawab dengan malas.

"Jadi kau masih bisa menggunakan sihirmu, itu bagus"

"Itu sama sekali tidak bagus, jangan mengejekku seperti itu"

"Tapi itu sangat indah"

"Itu masalahnya. Sebanyak apapun aku melukis, gambarnya akan menghilang dan tinggal kanvas kosong, rasanya..."

Belum sempat Yunho melanjutkan kata-katanya, Jaejoong sudah memotongnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba kembalikan gambarnya"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'Apa kau bercanda?'

"Hah? Apa kau tidak bisa mengembalikannya?"

"Itu keluar dengan sendirinya, bagaimana caraku mengembalikannya?" ucap Yunho sedikit frustasi.

"Aku sudah mengalami hal aneh sejak kecil, seperti kamarku yang tiba-tiba mengalami _poltergeist,_ atau saat bertemu hantu dan dia mengajakku berkelahi. Aku sudah bosan dengan semua hal gila yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dan kau memanggilku penyihir, apa kau mabuk?"

Mata besar Jaejoong berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Yunho yang seolah-olah membenci semua yang berhubungan dengan sihir.

"Jangan menangis, kau itu namja Jaejoong-ah"

Yunho sedikit panik saat Jaejoong mulai menitikan air mata.

.

.

_Penyihir mengetahui banyak hal dan mereka hidup dengan damai, jadi aku tidak memiliki pengalaman yang membingungkan seperti ini._

_Perasaan ini adalah..._

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa gambar Yunho bisa keluar seperti tadi, jadi aku akan mencoba untuk melukis sebuah gambar seperti yang Yunho buat di sekolah"

Jaejoong sibuk bermain dengan peralatan melukis milik Yunho, tidak menyadari Yunho yang baru saja selesai mandi mendekatinya, penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Jaejoong lakukan.

"Apa itu?"

"Huaaaa! Jangan menyelinap di belakangku, kau membuatku kaget"

"Itu yang kau dapakan saat menyelinap ke dalam kamar orang lain lalu berbuat seenaknya, yang kau gambar itu ikan lele?" tunjuk Yunho pada gambar yang Jaejoong buat.

"Ini ikan paus"

Jaejoong tidak terima gambar ikan pausnya dikira gambar ikan lele.

"Buahahahahahaha"

"Berhenti mentertawakanku, aku tahu gambarku tidak sebagus buatanmu" Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi itu benar-benar, buahahahahaha. Aduh perutku sakit"

Yunho memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat mentertawai gambar Jaejoong yang abstrak.

"Jika kau ingin melukis, gunakan juga beberapa warna lain selain warna hitam, maka ikan lele buatanmu akan terlihat seperti nyata. Pfffft... ikan lele"

Yunho lalu mengajari Jaejoong memainkan kuas di atas buku gambar dengan warna-warna lainnya, hingga akhirnya gambar tersebut tiba-tiba keluar dengan sendirinya.

Wusssssh

"Aaaaahhh, itu terlihat besar dan hitam, membuatku sedikit takut"

Jaejoong melompat tiba-tiba dan memeluk leher Yunho.

"Itu hanya gambar ikan lele yang kau buat, itu bagus. Aku menyukainya"

"Kau suka ikan lele?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Itu sangat imut, seperti yang menggambarnya" Yunho tersenyum manis kearah Jaejoong.

_Benarkah Yunho adalah penyihirku? Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti penyihirku, dia sering terlihat kesal dan kadang kata-katanya kasar, berbeda sekali dengan penyihir U-know. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan dan terkadang dia menyebutkan banyak hal. Dan jika aku bersamanya, entah kenapa aku merasa gugup._

_._

_._

"Jaejoong-ah, bangun"

"Selamat pagi" ucap Jaejoong dengan mata terpejam.

"Apanya yang selamat pagi, kau itu punya kamar sendiri. Tidurlah di kamarmu"

"Tapi kita selalu tidur bersama" Jaejoong membuka matanya lalu menatap Yunho.

"Aku tidak pernah ingat yang seperti itu, lagipula akan terjadi hal yang buruk jika kita tidur bersama" Yunho memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau membenci kucing?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah sendu.

"Tidak, aku tidak membencimu. Hanya saja"

Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong, menahan kedua tangan Jaejoong dengan tangannya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hampir tidak ada jarak diantara mereka, Jaejoong sendiri memejamkan matanya kembali dan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho.

"Tapi kau bukanlah seekor kucing, kau adalah seorang ..."

Dengan mata terpejam, Jaejoong bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh bibirnya. Selama ini Jaejoong memang selalu tidur bersama penyihirnya dalam wujud kucing, tapi baru kali ini Jaejoong merasakan sebuah ciuman, dan itu membuat pipinya merona.

"Jika kau bisa bereaksi seperti itu, maka gunakan sedikit otakmu saat melakukan hal-hal yang aneh bersamaku" ucap Yunho lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya.

_Re-reaksi seperti itu? Reaksi seperti apa? Kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang._

_._

_._

"Aku kepanasan"

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah untuk mencari tempat yang sejuk, tidak biasanya hari itu terasa panas baginya. Setelah menemukan tempat yang sejuk, Jaejoong duduk bersandar menikmati hembusan angin, kucing selalu pintar menemukan tempat-tempat yang sejuk untuk beristirahat.

"Nyaman dan sejuk"

Saat Jaejoong hampir terlelap, tiba-tiba penyihir Xiah muncul di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Ini sudah waktunya, hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu. Jadi, apa si penyihir mau kembali bersamamu?"

Raut wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi sendu.

"Aku rasa tidak. Yunho, dia tidak pernah berfikir jika dia adalah penyihir, dan aku juga berfikir seperti itu. Entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat sedang bersamanya, sesuatu yang terasa hangat tapi kadang sedikit sakit"

Penyihir Xiah mendekati Jaejoong lalu menyentuh wajahnya, menatap lama ke dalam mata Jaejoong.

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Cinta? Apa itu?" Jaejoong menatap penyihir Xiah bingung.

"Dari semua emosi yang dimiliki oleh manusia, cinta adalah yang paling menyedihkan"

"Menyedihkan? Kenapa?"

"Iya, karena cinta adalah emosi yang paling sulit yang dikelilingi oleh kesedihan dan rasa sakit. Aku tidak memiliki kucing hitam, jadi jika kita kembali bersama, kau boleh datang dan tinggal bersamaku"

_Perasaan yang ada di dalam hatiku adalah sesuatu yang paling menyedihkan dan menyakitkan? Benarkah?_

_._

_._

Jaejoong masuk ke kamar Yunho dengan berjalan lemas seperti kurang bertenaga, lalu langsung menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang. Yunho yang sedang duduk di ranjang sambil membaca buku terkejut melihat sikap Jaejoong yang sedikit aneh.

"Hey, jangan lakukan hal seperti itu"

"Yunho, akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita pergi dari sini. Aku sudah lama menjadi kucing, aku ingin selalu seperti ini bersama penyihirku"

"Aku sudah katakan, aku bukan penyihir dan kau bukan seekor kucing"

"Tapi itu benar, kau adalah penyihir U-know, walau kau tidak ingat dirimu yang dulu dan kau selalu terlihat kesal juga terkadang kasar, aku ingin bersamamu. Kau juga sering membuatku gugup"

"Itu karena aku mulai menyukaimu"

_..jadi itu artinya..._

Kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku, itu sebabnya kita selalu bertengkar dan aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku tidak menyukai semua ini" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala.

"Hentikan"

_Aku hanya ingin bersamamu karena aku menyukaimu, tapi sekarang aku merasa sedih jika aku harus meninggalkanmu. _

"Aku menyukaimu, itu adalah masalah yang kita pikir akan menjadi sulit, karena kita sama-sama namja. Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk kita berpisah dan kau pergi meninggalkanku"

Wuuuush

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok berpakaian serba hitam dihadapan Yunho, membawa Jaejoong yang sudah kembali ke wujud kucing berbulu hitam.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang, karena waktunya sudah berakhir dan dia tidak bisa membawamu kembali bersamanya"

Sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu tidak lain adalah penyihir Xiah yang datang menjemput Jaejoong.

"Apa? Hey tunggu"

Yunho berusaha mencegah Jaejoong dibawa oleh penyihir Xiah.

"Jangan melarikan diri, apa kau ingin mengakhirinya seperti ini"

Jaejoong lebih memilih diam dan ikut bersama penyihir Xiah, walau hatinya sedikit tidak rela berpisah dengan Yunho.

.

.

_Setiap hari sangatlah damai, penyihir Xiah bersamaku sekarang dan dia sangat baik padaku. Tapi seperti ada yang kehampaan di dalam hatiku._

"Apa kau sedang sedih? Apa ada yang salah? Jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun disini, bukankah aku bersamamu setiap waktu"

_Itu benar, Penyihir Xiah tinggal bersamaku sekarang, tapi Yunho tidak ada disini._

_Yang aku inginkan adalah, aku ingin berada di sisi Yunho selamanya, di dunia yang lain. Dunia manusia, dunia dimana aku bisa bersama dengan Yunho. _

"Tidakkah kau tahu jika di dunia manusia tidak ada yang bertahan, merasakan yang dirasakan orang-orang dengan hatimu sendiri. Tidakkah kau berfikir jika di sini kau bisa hidup damai di dunia yang tidak berubah"

_Itu benar, tapi aku bertaruh semuanya bisa berubah. Terutama hatiku..._

_._

_._

"Huaaaaa"

Yunho terkejut bukan main, saat dirinya baru saja membuka mata, dihadapannya muncul sosok yang sudah menghilang darinya selama seminggu sedang tertidur dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Miaaaaw, Selamat pagi"

Jaejoong tersenyum sangat manis.

"Aku rasa aku tidak akan kembali menjadi kucing dan tinggal bersamamu di sini"

"Tapi kau masih memiliki telinga kucingmu" Yunho menunjuk telinga kucing Jaejoong.

"Oh ini, penyihir Xiah sengaja tidak menghilangkannya agar aku tidak melupakan dunia sihir. Walaupun masih ada, telingaku bisa kusembunyikan, tapi jika aku terkejut maka telingaku akan keluar sendiri"

'Dia tidak sedang bercanda denganku kan?' ucap Yunho dalam hati.

**_Sang penyihir_**

"Jadi jika kau tidak kembali menjadi kucing..."

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, memperkecil jarak diantara mereka.

**_Dan kucing hitam si penyihir _**

"...kau harus kuanggap apa?"

Yunho tersenyum dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong.

**_Memiliki satu ikatan baru, yaitu..._**

"Anggaplah aku seperti orang yang kau cintai"

Jaejoong merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho karena tipisnya jarak mereka.

"Baiklah"

Yunho lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir merah Jaejoong.

**_CINTA_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**-END-**

.

.

Fiuuuh, lap keringet

Ternyata ngeremake dari straight ke yaoi itu sulit ya, malah jadi hancur begini. Hahahahaha

Maaf kalo feel romance-nya hancur.

**-KURO-**


End file.
